The In Between
by MiniMeeka
Summary: Meet Takumi, a boy who is torn between good and evil, love and hate, friends or fame. Follow him on his journey to gain acceptance from the man he calls his father. What path will he choose? Who will be caught in the middle of the war between 'Gods? Sorry for crappy summary! Rated T for strong language.
1. Savior

**Hello beautiful people! I just realized I forgot to put an Author's note in my last story… Silly me! If you have any questions, leave them in the reveiws! Plus I'm really sorry if it's not descriptive enough or rushed. I don't originally speak English so let's hope for the best.**

 **Now go read!**

 **~Mini**

* * *

Haruhi's bag were sent to floor as she was yanked roughly into the alley by a shadowed figure. She was roughly held in the center of the dark passageway, where more figures gathered and began to study her. The calloused hand clamped over her mouth as a scream threatened to rip from her throat. The right began to tie a tight knot around her wrists to prevent her fighting back.

Her eyes were wide and brimming with tears as they scanned the crowd of serious faces. Haruhi's eyes locked with glowing amber ones that held such intensity, she was forced to look away. But she couldn't help but lance back at them, as they stood out from the sea of grey and brown orbs.

"Is this the one Boss wants?" The man behind her asked the others, forcing her head up by yanking roughly on her choppy hair.

Several nods and murmurs of agreement were heard, making the man behind her chuckle and spit, "We're going to milk those rich bastard for everything they've got." Haruhi squeezed her eyes shut and prayed they weren't referring to the boys she held so close to her heart. The hand was removed from her mouth but was replaced with a patch of duct tape before she could let out so much as a peep. The gruff man behind her span around and shoved the brunette roughly, forcing her to walk towards a white van further down the abandoned street.

They made it a few feet before the rough grip was gone and replaced with a more gentle one.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here," the voice whispering was soothing on her rampaging nerves. The much smaller figure forced her to look forward as he span around and returned in the direction she was headed.

Home.

Haruhi managed to look in the alley and gasped, only to have it muffled by the duct tape. In the dark crevase were bodies upon bodies, all unconscious, stacked in a sloppy pile.

Did her savior do that?

Haruhi was led into an alley where her savior undid the knots and let them fall softly to the ground. Soothing words were whispered into her ear as his smooth hands glided up and draped themselves over her shoulders and gently pried off the duct tape.

"We probably can't go to your house, it'll be crawling with them... " She rubbed her red wrists and turned to look at the pacing boy. The familiar dark amber eyes were focused on the floor. His pale blonde hair stood out against his ivory skin. His left ear held black studs and one gold ring. A red bandana hid the lower half of his face from view much to her displeasure. Unlike the adult, suit-wearing kidnappers, he seemed her age and wore a black and white muscle-t with 'F #*' written across the front in bold, white letters that matched his snapback. His dark blue jeans were tucked neatly into his combat boots.

He stopped pacing and walked over to her, staring into her eyes as he towered over her. Yanking down the bandana, he revealed his handsome features. He had a black piercing in the bottom left corner of his mouth.

His next words brought her out of her daze,

"Looks like you're staying at my place."

* * *

 **Did you love it? Hate it? Leave your thoughts in the reviews if you don't mind… I'm really sorry this is so short. So I'll make sure it's longer next time!**

 **Bye lovelies,**

 **~Mini ~(*.*)~**


	2. Meeting Ramsey

**Hello my pretties! Omg that sounded so creepy… I'm trying to keep this short so here's the next chapter!**

 **Fly free!**

 **~Mini**

* * *

The moment those words left his mouth, Haruhi tried to leave the dark alley. The boy re-covered his face and yanked her back into his chest and wrapped his arms securely around her waist.

He smelled strangely of ash and roses. Lowering himself to her ear, he whispered, "You want to see why you can't go home?" All Haruhi could do was nod, seeing that he covered her mouth.

All this lack of speech was starting to annoy her greatly. He took this time to drag her out of her thoughts.

"My name is Takumi by the way," he whispered into her ear as she led him the way.

After a few minutes, they were standing across the street from Haruhi's apartment, watching as masked figures walked in and out along with others patrolling the area.

She quivered at the thought of them going through her stuff, looking at _her_ pictures, raiding her _mom's_ memorial.

"Do you see why? I'll let you stay at my place instead," He told her as they began walking in different direction, much to her displeasure.

She looked up on his eyes that were dead set ahead and couldn't help but notice a deep sadness carefully hidden under layers upon layers of fake emotion.

This confused her more than the kidnappers.

* * *

~(*.*)~. 10 minutes later…

* * *

Takumi allowed her to walk next to him freely. Haruhi began shivering at the cold air, but her companion seemed perfectly content. "When can I go home? Why are they after me?" The blonde chuckled as if he was expecting it.

His smile dropped before he sighed and began explaining, "You can go home after a while but not anytime soon. As for why, I have no idea." Haruhi decided that would be good enough for now.

She hated how weak she sounded, her mother would be disappointed.

 _"I mean, who goes off to stay at some strangers house,"_ She thought bitterly. The brunette's train of thought was off when Takumi froze caused her to bump into him.

"Welcome to my humble home," He gestured openly towards a simple two story house that had a steady stream of barking coming from the front yard. Takumi entered a code on the iron fence and swung it open lazily.

As he walked through the gates, Takumi glanced back at her and motioned her forward. Hesitantly, she entered and turned to close the gate behind her.

 _Grrrrr_

Her honey brown eyes widened as the sound reached her ears. Haruhi turned around and came face to… erm… snout… with a snarling German Shepherd.

"Požar **(1)**!" Takumi's stern voice scolded, drawing the dog out of its fit.

Its brown ears flattened as it turned and padded after him. Her footsteps were quiet as she walked up to the door.

"You hungry?" He yelled from a room deeper in the house. She managed to follow his voice into the place she assumed was the kitchen.

She managed a weak nod and shuffled over to a mahogany table and sat down in a large chair **(A/N: Enjoy my horrible describing skills)**. Within seconds, Takumi set down a plate of tiger rolls and pulled out a sleek black phone.

"Dobro otac... Ne... Da je ona ovdje... Plan ide savršeno, ja ću joj puno poverenje u nema vremena... Naravno... Zbogom otac **(Hello father... No... Yes she's here... The plan is going perfectly, I'll have her full trust in no time... Of course... Goodbye father)**." He switched languages from his flawless Japanese to something she couldn't understand in the slightest.

But what confused her was the way he glanced back at her every once in awhile.

"Hey Ramsey, do you think you could help me out? Code 77124." He switched back into Japanese, which completely baffled Haruhi. She watched curiously as he hung up the phone and began exiting the kitchen just as the doorbell rang.

He walked in with a shorter figure skipping behind him and stepped aside to show off the new girl in the room.

Said girl was a petite yet hourglass framed with pinkish-blonde hair cut into a bob with bangs sweeping over her owlish violet eyes that held the same never ending pools of sadness Takumi had.

She wore a navy blue blazer over a white button-down. The baby blue bow tie matched her skirt. White knee-socks covered her slender legs while she wore black combat boots.

Haruhi guessed this fashionable girl was the Ramsey he was talking to.

In Ramsey's left hand was a black suitcase that was lined with sparkling jewels. The strawberry blonde approached Haruhi in swift steps and yanked the brunette to her feet, then proceeded to circle her like a shark.

Ramsey suddenly flew straight up placed a hand on her chin thoughtfully. Haruhi gulped and prayed nothing _too_ bad was going to happen. If they killed her, they would make it quick right?

They didn't seem like the type to kill her slowly. But then again, you could never judge a book by its cover.

"I might need more makeup than I originally thought."

* * *

 **1 ~ Blaze**

 **Tell me you think, that is if you feel like it. If you are wondering, my native tongue is Bosnian. I was raised in Bosnia since I was twelve and moved to the U.S. So sorry if I write a little weird. Geez, I sure can get off topic. Anyways, R &R!**

 **Peace!**

 **~Mini**


End file.
